


杀死缪斯（上）

by qilingongzi



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilingongzi/pseuds/qilingongzi
Summary: 萨列里警告自己应该从对莫扎特的痴迷中抽身而出，却不料向星河更深处跌去。那双眸子，是他一生的执念。
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 4





	杀死缪斯（上）

他杀死他的缪斯，他杀死他的爱恋。  
他的手还在颤抖，洁白的衣袖沾上星星点点的血迹。金发的少年半跪在他膝弯，是亲密无间的姿势，那双眸子还没有阖上，他在那双湛蓝的眼瞳中看过灵感银河般闪烁，星子泉水样流动如绸。  
手中的刀，锵然落地。  
他嫉妒他的才华到无以复加，他奢望他的垂怜卑微到尘埃里；他恨他四处留情，他恨他笔下的乐谱完美至极，神吻过的纤长食指氤氲开恩典，贵族沙龙中小姐夫人看着夸夸其谈的音乐天才眼光炙热，言语轻柔。  
“看啊，那就是莫扎特!完美的莫扎特!”  
而后有人看到他，轻轻地点头致意：  
“萨列里先生。”  
他受够了，但他悲哀地承认，莫扎特的音乐在他看来，无比崇高。  
他拥有他不再拥有的青春年华，也拥有他从未有过的天赋，关于莫扎特的佳话传遍了维也纳的每一处，在伯爵子爵下午茶的窃窃私语里，在乡下人高声笑谈的狭小酒馆里。  
他嫉妒他，是的，萨列里嫉恨着莫扎特。  
每当莫扎特蹦蹦跳跳地来到他面前，蔓延出娇艳玫瑰的嘴唇翕动着，吐出一句句赞美与崇敬的话语；他紫色的燕尾服摇曳出闪亮亮的弧度，一头有些凌乱的金发因吐息而颤动——  
他心如刀绞。可是宫廷乐师收敛起所有的毒牙与利爪，判断出莫扎特的每一句话，都出自真心。  
“大师，请您务必看看我的乐谱!”  
“大师!我最近有了新的灵感，您是否愿意赏脸和我共度一个愉快的、被美神眷顾的下午!”  
“大师!萨列里大师!我喜欢您!我从心底涌出对您的赞美!请问您是否喜欢我和我的音乐呢!”  
他渐渐习惯了莫扎特在身边略显幼稚的叨扰，金发少年面对钢琴时的忘我和投入让他受到触动。莫扎特喜欢自己家里焦糖味儿十足的水果挞，海盐柠檬屑饼干消失得飞快。萨列里捧着自神秘东方而来的白瓷杯，面无表情地抿着微热的红茶。  
莫扎特总是叽叽喳喳，像只不曾被关进镀金笼子的金丝雀儿，自由自在地歌唱着。  
但他不是，他见过太多宫廷里腐烂的几近发臭的皮囊包裹着丑恶至极的灵魂。歌剧团里那几位换情人如换衣的领唱嘴角溢出浮沫，眼角挑起像极了打了胜仗光荣归来的勇士；风琴手和女歌者的桃色韵事传遍了半个朝廷，女人拉起自己的裙摆，露出半截洁白匀称的大腿言笑晏晏，双唇一点点贴近莫扎特的脸颊——  
他看着莫扎特回以甜蜜的深吻，那女人惊喜地低呼，掏出熏得刺鼻的手帕丢到莫扎特的脸上，遮住那双笑起来弯弯的眸子，盖住他翘起来的发丝。  
他埋头看着莫扎特前几天交到他手里的曲子，字符被他写的总带着些过于花哨的花体，甚至可以形容为并蒂而生的玫瑰，相互缠绕的常春藤。薄薄的纸张在指腹留下粗糙的质感，上面跃动的音符有生命，它们努力唱起小小的歌——  
它们的嗓音稚嫩甜美，是六月里开满田野的蒲公英；是搅拌蛋白霜时奶油的甜；也是正值热恋的情侣充满爱意的对视。  
它们的嗓音清亮，带着青春期少年特有的哑声，是工坊里淬火烧制的玻璃；是舞会上鲸骨裙撑青涩地转动；也是故作老成的稚童在你耳边喃喃细语。  
他合上手中染上余温的乐谱，再一次为莫扎特的天才所折服。而那位天才沾着浑身的香水味道，站在他面前，看似平静地压抑着内心的欢喜，等待着他的点评。  
“好好留在您的位置，我们之间便安然无事。”  
他将心肠铸硬，冷冷地丢下一句话后转身离开。  
莫扎特已经许久不来找他了，宫殿中两人遇见时总是莫扎特漾起满眸的欣喜，刚刚准备开口叫大师，他生硬地客套几句后离开，留着莫扎特满眸的欢喜变成一点点晕染开的无奈。  
自己应该从对莫扎特的痴迷中抽身而出，萨列里告诉自己。那些音符鲜活抽出的枝桠被他生生掰断，那些音符不该出现在自己的生命里。  
那些音符让他瞥见神对莫扎特的恩宠，而萨列里只是个凡人。太多的装饰音，太多的嘈杂偏偏在莫扎特的笔下那么谐和，那样地——动人心弦。  
很快到了寒冬，萨列里裹紧自己的衣袍走在几近无人的街道上。他回想起自家壁炉里熊熊燃起的火焰微微笑着，加快了归家的步伐。  
路旁的酒馆半开的门透出一丝缝隙，苦艾酒的气味直扑鼻腔。跌跌撞撞奔出一个略显瘦削的身影，脸上甚至还带着几个不那么明显的唇印——  
是莫扎特。  
莫扎特抬起头，有些无神的双眼滴溜溜转了一圈，落到了萨列里的身上。  
萨列里嘴唇抿成一条直线，他站在街边没有动。  
“大师!萨列里大师!请您——等等我!”  
莫扎特以一种滑稽的姿态跑过来，被酒精麻痹了的神经努力支撑着身体的运作。莫扎特的右手握住了萨列里的衣袖，带着几分讨好地轻轻摇晃着。  
“大师，萨列里大师，真的是您吗?”  
他想抽出自己坠着蕾丝的衣袖，装作若无其事地抖了抖手腕却还是没能逃离莫扎特的魔爪。莫扎特的脸颊烧得泛上薄红，那双眸子比任何时候看起来都像涌动着星河——  
萨列里没太在意莫扎特唧唧咕咕说的胡话，小心翼翼地搀扶着莫扎特叩开了自家的家门。  
莫扎特东倒西歪地躺在了萨列里的沙发上，嘴里还在嘟囔着什么。萨列里安顿好音乐小天才起身拿了一块湿润的热毛巾擦拭着莫扎特的额头，莫扎特突然攥住了萨列里的手。  
“大——师——”  
声音甜甜的，带着小勾子一样勾人心痒，像是糖罐里掏出的，沾满蜜汁的果脯，轻轻一咬唇齿间迸发出满满的清甜，甚至还有糖浆的粘稠回荡在舌尖。  
萨列里叹了口气，捋了捋莫扎特看起来狂放不羁的发丝。金色的发丝却软软地垂在萨列里指尖，柔顺得似乎能让传说中英格兰的小妖精在上面打个秋千，萨列里有些不合时宜地想。莫扎特的侧脸靠着萨列里略显粗糙的掌心，满足地蹭蹭，像极了走丢后终于回到主人怀抱的短尾猎犬，吐息间都是要溢出来的温暖。  
沉默了一瞬，萨列里压低声音：“莫扎特先生，请问您府上在何处?若不嫌弃，就由在下的车夫送您回家休息……?”  
话还没有说完，莫扎特撇了撇嘴角，撒娇似的开口：“大师——能不能收留我一晚……萨列里大师……”  
尾音带了点小小的委屈的上扬，仔细听似乎还有浓浓的鼻音。萨列里不经意瞥过莫扎特的眼角，发现那处软肉微微泛红。  
就像是哭过一样。  
萨列里心中没了底。醉成这副模样的莫扎特即便坐上自己的马车到家里也极有可能没人照料，更别提宿醉头痛导致这位维也纳的音乐神童在起身之时磕破脑袋，那样萨列里极有可能成为约瑟夫二世眼中不照顾醉酒同僚的小人，萨列里并不想这样。  
……而且醉酒后的莫扎特甚至很可爱。  
也许可以顺便诓他几首曲子，萨列里在内心深深深处暗戳戳搓手期待着。  
萨列里点了点头，醉眼朦胧的莫扎特看到这一幕瞬间从沙发上直起身子，在萨列里右脸颊“啵唧”一声，响亮地亲了一口。  
“谢谢您!我的大师!您不仅在音乐方面颇有造诣，而且在为人处世方面也令我无比钦佩!”  
萨列里愣住，后来一想以莫扎特的性子一开心就和女士们亲吻脸颊甚至嘴唇后也便释然。也许是习惯使然，也可能是太过高兴，更有可能是酒劲上来了。  
恍惚了半晌，萨列里并没有听清莫扎特接近梦呓的低语。莫扎特一开始还能老老实实地躺着，后来局面便演变成了莫扎特八爪鱼一样挂在了萨列里的身上，紫色的衣摆半垂在地上。  
萨列里在心里叹了一口气，抬手挥散了正欲上前帮忙的仆从。  
“收留您一晚的话的确没问题，但是我希望您不要给我增添额外的麻烦，莫扎特先生。”  
莫扎特的手指勾住了萨列里的外袍，醉酒的莫扎特仿佛回到了幼年的年纪，固执地抱住萨列里不肯松手。萨列里无奈地轻轻拨开莫扎特过于热情的臂膀，搀扶着莫扎特晃晃悠悠地踏上没铺地毯的台阶。  
“请您小心些，莫扎特先生。”  
莫扎特没有应答，像是一路胡闹耗尽了他太多的气力终于肯好好休息了一样乖乖窝在了萨列里怀里。萨列里在客房门口驻足，莫扎特半眯着眼睛，向萨列里温暖的怀抱里更凑近了些。  
——分明是要和他睡一张床的架势。  
萨列里几不可闻地叹了口气，吹熄了走廊上摇曳的烛火。  
莫扎特很乖地任凭萨列里给他换上一件临时找到的丝绸睡衣，毕竟是萨列里的衣物身形瘦削的少年套上便显得有些宽大。换好衣服后莫扎特似乎又开始兴奋，在床上兴奋地打起滚，嘴里还哼着不知名的小调，说不定是刚刚即兴创作的吧。  
“大师——萨列里大师——我的好大师——”  
莫扎特黏糊糊地凑过去，歪着身子靠在了半坐在床铺上的萨列里身上，笑眯眯地似乎想要去触碰他的胡子，举手投足间露出少年青涩的腰线。短短一截，漂亮的肌肉线条逐渐埋进睡衣里，让人有几分难耐的心痒。


End file.
